Crafteegee dies in the end
User909 The UGG is, as usual, being a dick, weegifying people, invading nations and blah blah blah 8:32 NourGodly1592 lol 909 isn't on his mood today. 8:32 Finn168719 And then Finnittania, as usual is plotting to kick the UGG's ass 8:32 User909 Now it's up to a few leftist nations to save the day through the power of civil rights (obviously breaking theirs, of course) 8:33 Cybertron65 lol 8:33 User909 Crafteegee laughs maniacally at his mansion like a cliché villain, even though he is supossed to be the "hero". 8:33 NourGodly1592 No, I think it would be completely wrong. -_- 8:33 Finn168719 Just some humor Finn however plans to attack the UGG like a cliché army general 8:34 User909 Crafteegee contacts a bunch of nations about the dangers of the UGG, save for the Norish Union because of their overly-announced neutrality 8:34 NourGodly1592 Democratic Union of Norish does nothing yet. 8:34 User909 Like always 8:34 NourGodly1592 lol. I want to change my neutrality after that. 8:35 User909 Crafteegee makes a meeting on a random underrated planet of Magna's Galaxy, calling the nations who hate the guts of Weegee and want him and his italian moustache gone 8:36 NourGodly1592 Okay I cannot roleplay right. 8:36 Finn168719 And then... The Cure is being funded by Finnittania 8:36 User909 Crafteegee sends a bunch of nerds to help Finnittania 8:36 NourGodly1592 No sorry. I won't roleplay. 8:36 User909 Ok 8:36 Finn168719 ok 8:36 User909 Have fun not RPing 8:36 NourGodly1592 I will change my page so that I would suit correctly. -_- 8:37 Finn168719 And the cure is complete and creates a vaccine to make their weegee virus look useless 8:37 User909 Crafteegee also improves his army using a bunch of weapons which ironically violate civil rights. But it's for the greater "good", obviously Myriagee starts spamming, twisting his head, speaking in latin and crawling on the ceiling. Obviously a flu. He is dismissed from the meeting 8:39 NourGodly1592 I seriously felt much disappointment on myself. http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Democratic_Union_of_Norish 8:39 Finn168719 And then Finnittania uses the cure as a bio-weapon and bombs multiple Cities that Weegee has 8:40 User909 The citizens all turn magically into hippie lefties and protest against Weegee's rule and a bunch of pointless trivial things, such as manspreading 8:40 NourGodly1592 Cancel the roleplay. 8:40 User909 no 8:40 NourGodly1592 ._. 8:41 User909 The Centinid Republic sends a big-ass nuke to a random military complex of Weegee. Cybertron65 has left the chat. 8:41 User909 The soldiers all turn into horrible eldritch abominations and curse the day they were born 8:42 Finn168719 The Finnittanians however became comedians and mocked Weegee Such as the rumors that Weegee has one ball 8:42 User909 Weegee creates a webseries with 100 episodes on how he is being harassed by meany haters 8:43 Finn168719 The Finnittanians made a downfall parody, starring Weegee as stalin 8:43 User909 After acting like a bunch of beta slowpokes, the UGG retaliates and sends a bunch of bombs and bad things to the Centinid Republic and Finnittania 8:44 NourGodly1592 -_- 8:44 Finn168719 Finnittania in return, throw soldiers at the UGG's capital And also the Militias 8:44 NourGodly1592 I just wasted 15 minutes watching this shit. 8:44 User909 The Centinid Republic poisons the rivers of the UGG and steals their hoes 8:45 Finn168719 Finnittania, however starts tearing the UGG's ass off 8:45 User909 Weegee is führious and sends his best soldiers (AKA Weegee helpers) to attack the heroes 8:45 Finn168719 The special Finnittanian soldier kills all of Weegee's best soldiers with little efforts Just by shooting them up of course Because, Resistance Fall of Man 8:46 User909 Crafteegee beats the shit out of them by camping next to the door Weegee tears out his hair in despair and is plotting on doing something drastic, overpowered and overall, pointless 8:46 Finn168719 Finn and Yoko, however made a yo mama joke against Weegee 8:46 User909 He threatens to build a machine (that no one knows how it is supossed to work) that will turn the whole universe into spaghetti Mangoman35 has joined the chat. 8:47 User909 Hi Mango 8:47 Finn168719 The machine, however gets destroyed by a James Bond wannabe from Finnittania 8:47 User909 Weegee is awed by the spy's ability to destroy things that do not exist 8:48 Mangoman35 Hi 8:48 Finn168719 Hello Cybertron65 has joined the chat. 8:49 User909 The Pureegian Church goes full Baptist Westboro and starts burning non-weegees at the stake 8:50 Finn168719 The Pureegian Church gets attacked by some leftist groups 8:50 User909 The Pureegian Church burns leftist at the stake, because social development is evil *leftists Weegee tries to hang himself with his own moustache, but the moustache breaks apart because he was too fat after eating a bunch of hotdogs He is now a fat italian plumber laying at his wet bathroom floor crying over his own mistakes 8:51 Finn168719 The Leftist Nations however sended multiple soldiers at the UGG's capital to attack 8:52 User909 Weegee hears the sound of defeat and buries himself under his bathroom. 8:52 Finn168719 His mansion, however gets blown up by an Ion Cannon strike from Finnittania 8:52 User909 Weegee turned into cartoon mode The explosion merely made his face become black 8:53 Finn168719 And the Finnittanian-Keejod-Centinid-whateverleftistnationitis soldiers sprays bullets all over Weegee spray* 8:54 User909 He starts running from the soldiers and the bullets like he is Road Runner. He even makes the same annoying noise. NourGodly1592 has left the chat. 8:54 Finn168719 He crashes into the wall for running like the Road Runner 8:54 User909 A bunch of Centinids try making booby traps to get Weegee caught. Most of them involved oversized anvils, falling pianos, big-ass hammers and, obviously, dynamite Weegee is then caught by Stopgee because who kneeeew Stopgee scolds Weegee so harshly Weegee loses his color and shape 8:55 Finn168719 Stopgee kicks Weegee in the nuts Because he doesn't have arms to punch him 8:56 User909 Weegee feels nothing because his nuts shrunk after getting hit by the Ion Beam 8:56 Finn168719 And then Stopgee goes Tom and Jerry on Weegee, and even hides under the mouse hole 8:56 User909 Weegee turns into a tiny tiny gnome and disappears from the visible universe. Cybertron65 has left the chat. 8:56 User909 Weegee is attacked by a mite 8:57 Finn168719 And the shuriken is thrown at him by a toy robot 8:57 User909 Weegee vomits himself out and dies of paradox 8:57 Finn168719 And then the Leftist Nations embraced their victory 8:57 User909 His burial ground is a matchbox, but a rat pisses on his "grave" 8:58 Finn168719 And then the Pureegism Church cries over Weegee's death for no reason And then the leftist soldiers throw a party where the Pureegism Church is mourning 8:58 User909 The Pureegist Church changes their idol so they don't stop making money. Ragamiicho is, as usual, the following ruler. And because he is often controlled by me, he is an evil bloodthirsty dictator. 8:59 Finn168719 And then the UGG's land started to get stolen by the Leftist nations 9:00 User909 The Centinid Republic gets their share and uses it for resource gathering. They wouldn't dare to settle their home there, though. 9:01 Finn168719 And then... Twenty years later, Finn and Yoko's son became a leader of the micronation that Finnittania has made because the Scion's son has a micronation Which is apparently a foreshadowing 9:01 User909 Crafteegee buys at eBay a hot-ass anime chick and marries to her. 9:02 Finn168719 And Scion's son gets a huge kick in the nuts by Finn's son 9:02 User909 She is obviously a souless alternate version of him, duh. Crafteegee smokes an oversized blunt next to the remains of Weegee's mansions The blunt is so big, it can be seen from another galaxies 9:06 Finn168719 Finn however plays chess with another leader since he's bored 9:06 User909 Crafteegee and his anime chick ride a flying sauce all over the universe while listening to Daft Punk They meet some friendly aliens and are probably high 9:08 Finn168719 The Pureegist Church, however began to lose their churches to an unknown explosion KA BOOOOOOOOOOOOM 9:09 User909 The bricks from a blown-up church fly by the Fakegee neighborhood and hit Ragashee 9:09 Finn168719 Ragashee however throws a tantrum and began destroying bricks 9:09 User909 Ragashee screams so loud, the sonic waves go through the whole universe and make Crafteegee drop his blunt The blunt starts gaining orbiting objects around it and now the whole universe literaly revolves about weed 9:11 Finn168719 And then... Finn smoked an oversized pipe that he puts Sherlock holmes to shame And then the oversized pipe disappears Hiddenlich has joined the chat. 9:12 User909 Crafteegee falls in heavy depression because his lack of relevance after the war 9:12 Finn168719 Hello Lich 9:12 User909 He lights an alcohol blunt and burns alive, becoming ashes Category:Finished Roleplays